From The Heart
by SnythTheEnchanter
Summary: Juliet walks in on Artemis, right after he takes a shower...and causes them both to rethink their feelings for eachother...revised since last post, might actually be considered fluff..


From The Heart  
By SnythTheEnchanter  
  
Juliet woke up with a grumble. This was not going to be a good day for her. This was not going to be a good weekend for her. Mister and Misses Fowl were out on a vacation, meaning she had to spend the entire weekend looking over little Arty.  
  
'I love the way he whines whenever I call him that'. She thought to herself. Even when the name would have fit him he complained, but now that he had actually grown, it was one of the things that she could say whenever she wanted to piss him off. 'Took him long enough'. She smirked to herself as she climbed the stairs towards the bathroom.  
  
Besides growing taller, he had also grown bigger ego-wise. He had become even more intelligent then she had remembered him when he was young, and he knew it. She used to joke around to him that the only way he stayed skinny while at the computer was by carrying around his oversized ego.  
  
She reached for the doorknob and turned, too lost in her thoughts to notice the sound of footsteps coming from inside the bathroom...  
  
When she opened the door fully she let out a gasp. There, clothed only in a towel, was Artemis. By the looks of his glistening pale skin and his matted black hair which he usually slicked back, he had just come out of the shower. As he turned around with a look of surprise, she noticed he didn't look as rigid as he usually is. 'He looks like a...boy from schoo'l. For some reason, that was a big change for him.  
  
"What," Artemis started slowly, color slowly filling his cheeks, "Are you doing here?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here...I'm gonna go, Bye!" Juliet spoke quickly as she started to blush as well.  
  
"Wait!" Artemis called, grabbing Juliet by her arm and twisting her around. He was surprised how easily she fell against the bathroom wall, knowing full well she could kick his ass if she wanted to.  
  
Juliet was getting nervous. He had one hand holding her arm lightly and the other one pressing against the wall near her head.  
  
"What do you want, Artemis?" She said avoiding his gaze.  
  
"First, I'd like it if you looked at me" He said, a smirk forming on his lips as he realized she was as embarrassed by this as he was. He didn't even know why he was doing this; all he realized was that it wasn't planned out, like most of what he did. He wondered if these actions were coming from somewhere other than his mind...  
  
She looked up hesitantly, realizing he was taller than her now. Not much taller, but taller by a couple inches. She had also noticed that he had become a more muscular than he was when he was a boy. 'That's not saying much'. She smirked despite her predicament.  
  
Artemis didn't need to look at her to realize she had changed from when he was a boy. The changes had been screaming at him since they had occurred. She was very curvy, and her pajamas only emphasized this fact. He took her smirk to mean she wanted this as much as he did.  
  
"I-I think I'd better get going and make breakfast-," she stuttered before being interrupted by Artemis.  
  
"Breakfast can wait" he practically ordered, pressing his body against hers "I'm a growing boy...," she could see that, she could FEEL it... "And I'm growing lonely" He said, barely able to stop from stuttering himself. He wasn't used to stuff like this, but something about Juliet just made him feel comfortable doing it with her.  
  
"Uh..Well your parents will be home after this weekend-," she started, but stopped just as quickly. Artemis had released her arm and was rubbing her stomach, slowly moving upwards...  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it" he said, emphasizing his point by nipping at her ear lightly.  
  
'What is he doing...one day he's some pompous man, with this infuriatingly enigmatic personality...and now he's as open as a book.'  
  
She was broken out of her reverie by something she should have been expecting...Artemis Fowl was kissing her. She was surprised by how passionate his kiss was, and before she knew what she was doing, she deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and wrestling with his tongue.  
  
He broke the kiss off and looked at her intently, a hint of color filling his cheeks, as surprised as she was that she had gone along with it.  
  
Artemis was panting, caught up in the passion. "Juliet...I-I'm..uh...quite sorry for my abruptness...and I hope you...uhm...liked it?" The last two words came out as if he was considering whether to say them or not.  
  
'Artemis Fowl stuttering? This has got to go down in the history books'  
  
She gave a laugh as she noticed he was blushing profusely, but was cut short by a booming voice that echoed across the entire household.  
  
"ARTEMIS! Arty, your father and I are back from our vacation early because we thought it would be best for us to be here for you before you go off to college!"  
  
Juliet jumped at the sound of the voice. She smiled at him and he turned away making a slight shooing motion, but not before she saw a smile cross his lips.  
  
'Too bad they had to show up...I was kinda looking forward to this weekend.'  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at what many would call fluff; please tell me what you think of it, good or bad. Artemis is around 18 in this fic, by the way. Another By The Way, for those of you who read the earlier version: I edited/ improved this one because I thought the last one was lacking in substance and character...I tried to be more faithful to the characters this time. 


End file.
